


Frozen AU

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, I have no idea what I doing, M/M, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: Yes, this is a Frozen Stony AUI feel that after all the angst of civil war we need some funny thing to entreating us. :)I mean, why not? :D a cute AU, I hope you like it.Elsa: BuckyAnna: TonyKristoff: Steve





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aden17ventos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden17ventos/gifts).



> Soooo, yeah, I don´t think I should explain this, I actually publish this fic in Spanish first but someone asked me to translate this into English.   
> English is not my first language so any mistake please tell me ;)  
> also, I change the trolls, in this fic, they look like humans, I´m sorry I find them really creepy.  
> I tried not make it EXACTLY the movie but there just so much I can do.  
> I really hope you like and comment what you think <3

the north lights bring color into the dark night sky and show the way to Arendelle to the hard ice workers during the night.

In the castle, an 8-year-old Bucky sleeps peacefully in his bed.

"Bucky.....psst" the tiny sound came from behind the prince, Bucky stirs in his sleep. Seeing no result, Tony climb to his brother bed and then started to shake him.

"Bucky, wake up, wake up, wake up" the youngest prince tried again.

"mmmm Tony, go back to sleep" Bucky was now awake but he doesn´t intend on waking up anytime soon if he ignores Tony he may go way.

Tony only puffs his cheeks and keep shaking his brother "I can´t, the sky is awake, so I´m awake, come on, let's go play" the 5-year-old dramatically moved his arms.

Bucky only laugh and push his little brother, Tony fell flat on his butt, he thought for a couple of moments until it came to him.

Tony hoped to his brother again and whispered: "do you wanna build a snowman?" Tony knows that that´s the only thing his brother will never deny.

Bucky smile and slowly open his eyes, his blue eyes met his brother brown eyes, Tony return the smile but his with a pinch of mischief.

****

"come on, come on, come on, run faster Bucky" 

"shh," Bucky tried to keep up with the energy ball that is his brother.

Both boys laugh as they enter the ballroom, Bucky closes the door but Tony kept pushing him.

"do the magic, do the magic" Tony jumped up and down in excitement as he sees how Bucky brush his fingers and move his hands, from those movements something inside Bucky´s hands started to shine.

"ready?" 

Tony only nodded and Bucky let the snowball float to the ceiling where it turns into thousands of little snowflakes. Tony ran around Bucky laughing and shouted "this is amazing" 

"hey" Bucky smile at his brother and only then Tony stopped his running " check this" Bucky then gave a big stomp to the floor and it instantly got cover in a clear layer of ice, Tony laugh even more as he started to slide.

The two young princes started to build the promised snowman with the snow that was starting to accumulate in the room. Bucky gives the final touches to the snowman and turns it towards his brother.

"hey I´m Olaf and I love warm hugs" Bucky fake a deeper voice while he moved the tiny stick arms, Tony didn´t doubt a second and run to hug the snowman.

They played some more, they slide together from a snow mountain and fall into the snow, they skate on the ice, then Tony started to jump from snow bump to another that Bucky was creating on the go, he was getting higher and higher but he did care after all Bucky was there.

After a while, Tony started to jump faster and faster and Bucky was starting to have some difficulties trying to keep up with Tony´s energy.

"Tony, hey slow down" Bucky tried but this brother was so into the game, Bucky started to worry, Tony was getting higher and higher if he fell he surely will get hurt. Bucky tried to turn in the direction of his brother but he slipped on the ice and fell, he sees how his little brother jumps from the bump, and trying to save him from the fall Bucky shoots an ice beam but it hits Tony´s heads.

Horrified Bucky sees Tony fell, it was slowed down by some small bumps but Tony did move when he touched the floor, Bucky ran towards his brother and hold him tight "Tony?" Bucky sees how a lock of Tony´s hair turns white.

"Tony please, wake up" tears started to appear in his eyes "mom! dad!" 

Bucky hugged his brother tighter and he didn´t realize when the ice under him started to change color with some strange patterns, the new ice started to grow and cover all the walls, the door started to move and suddenly it open showing Howard and Maria each with worried faces.

"It´s okay Tony, I got you, I will keep you safe" 

"James, what have you done? is getting out of control" Howard said as he sees all the ice.

"it was an accident, I´m sorry" 

"oh God, Tony" Maria rushed and took Tony in her arms "he´s freezing" she looked at her husband in worry.

"I know where we have to go" he run to his library and took a huge book, he opens it and it showed an old map.

Two horses ran from the castle to the forest, one of them was leaving a trail of snow and ice, in their way a small blonde kid and his reindeer saw them the kid was amazed at what he just saw. 

"ice? faster, Sven" the kid said as he followed the ice trail.

They get to a rocky area.

Steve and Sven hide behind a rock and look how the rocks turn into humans with clothes made of grass and moss, their hair had plants on them, all of them have a collar with crystals.

"Trolls?" Steve said and then the rock he was hiding turn into a woman with red hair.

"shh," she looks at him not changing her serious face before humming and sliding her arms around Steve and Sven and hugged them "adorable, I´m going to keep them"

The three of them see how the other Trolls walked towards the royal family all whispering between each other.

"please help, is....is my son" Howard shouted

From behind an old man wearing a moss cape stand in front of the king and queen. 

"your majesties," the old man said as he then walked to Bucky and kneel in front of him so he could be at his height, he took Bucky´s hand in his "his powers, are from birth or curse" 

"born," Howard said.

The old man then faced Maria who has an unconscious Tony in her arms, he places a hand over his head.

"we were lucky that it was his mind and not his heart," the man said " the heart is not easy to change, but a mind, it can be persuaded" 

"do as you must," Howard said 

"well, I suggest removed all magic, even memories, to be safe" the man show images from Tony´s memories, all of them were of him playing with Bucky, then he change them so it looked they were just playing outside " don´t worry, I won't change much" 

"but, that mean he will forget that I have powers?" Bucky said sadly 

"listen, James, your power will only grow," the man said as he with his magic show silhouette of a young man surrounded by more silhouettes, the young man moved his arms and snow appeared creating a beautiful snowflake "but also, great danger" the man move his fingers and the snowflake turn in some sharp shape and turn red "fear is your worst enemy, you must learn to control it" 

Bucky saw, his blue eyes full of horror, how the once snowflake and the people silhouettes suddenly ´attacked´ the young man silhouetted, the prince hide in his father chest.

"no, that won´t happen he would learn to control it, he will protect him" Howard see his son and then turn to Maria "until then, we will close all gates, reduce the staff, complete shutdown, we will limit his contact with people, his powers will be secret to everyone, including Tony"

****

The next day Tony see with sadness how Bucky enter his new room and shoot the door. And there´s nothing Tony could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it :)
> 
> I had such lovely comments, I love you guys!
> 
> (I still don´t know if I should add the songs)

White snow fall gently and cover all Arendelle, from a window in the castle the young prince Tony saw the snowy image, he jumps in excitement.

Finally! finally is this time of the year again, Bucky always loved the snow, maybe now he will come out of his room.

"heeey Bucky!!!! there´s snow outside" Tony knock the white and blue door "Bucky? do you wanna build a snowman?" 

Tony waited for a couple of seconds but not a sound came out, maybe he didn´t hear him.

"please Bucky, I can´t see you anymore, are you even there?" Tony lay down and tried to watch the small space between the door and the floor, nope nothing.

Tony walk and sit in front of the big windows that are across the Bucky´s room, maybe if he waits long enough Bucky may come out of his room, or at some point, he has to leave his room. 

"we used to be best buddies, and now we´re not, I really wish you would tell me why" Tony draw things in the cold window but he got bored fast and return to knock the door and tried again "do you wanna build a snowman?"

"go away Tony" this time a respond did come out, but Bucky sound angry and annoyed, Tony decided that he should better go play by his own.

Bucky heard Tony´s steps and sign, Tony sound really sad and he hated to make Tony sad, but if his brother would only know why he can't go out, he needs to protect him. Bucky walk to his window and from there he can see Tony play alone in the snow, Bucky watches him but he flinches when he saw the now frozen window where his hands had been.

****

"the gloves will help, see?" Howard help Bucky put on the gloves with fondness " remember, don´t let it show" both repeated 

****  
4 years later.

A now 9-year-old Tony run to Bucky´s door.

"hey, Bucky I got a bike, do you wanna ride it with me?" like always, no respond.

"please come out, I´m going insane, I´m talking with pictures" 

Tony waited a little bit more but after all the silence the prince only signs "it´s really lonely a life without you" with that Tony walked away, he could hear his brother´s cry of desperation.

"it....it´s getting stronger" Bucky cried watching his shaky hands, even with the gloves he couldn´t control his powers, now a corner of his room is all cover in ice.

"James, calm down this only make it worse" his father try to approach him with a calm voice, his mother right at his side " now, calm down son" Howard give another step towards him trying to comfort him but Bucky flinched and hold his hands close to his chest.

"no, don´t touch me, I don´t want to hurt you" 

Maria and Howard looked at each other with sadness, this was not the first time their son refused to touch them, it broke their heart to see him like that.

******

6 years later

Tony, now a handsome prince of 15 years old, ran past a well now and cold door, he stopped and looked back, wondering if he should try, but.... why, does it matter, it hurt every time he ended up ignore, why should he try again?"

He continued his way to his parents' room, who were packing their stuff for his oncoming trip, as soon as Tony saw his parents he runs faster and hugged them both at the same time.

"good luck"   
**

"you really have to go?" an 18-year-old Bucky said quietly and shyly, by his voice he was really scared and nervous.

"you´ll be fine, James" his parents give him a warm smile 

*********  
The news spare fast, a storm that was all Tony heard before everything stopped, his parents were gone, gone forever, now he is truly alone.

the funeral was silent and cold, Tony stand alone close to the graves, his family, Tony cried all noon in front of the cold stone.

Back in the castle, Tony walked alone, alone, he was tired of been alone, stood in front of Bucky´s door, everyone assisted to the funeral, everyone except one person.

"James?" Tony try and knock gently "please, I know you´re in there"

like always no one answer 

"I...peap....peaple are asking where are you" Tony didn´t know what to say, "you knowI I´m right here for you, please just let me in"

"we....is only...we only have each other" tears started to fell from Tony´s eyes, he could hold back again " is only me and you, what are we going to do?"

Tony lean on the door and slowly fall to the floor and hugged his knees.

"do you want to build a snowman?" 

Tony would never know that inside Bucky´s room everything was white and cold, and he would never know that Bucky was also leaning on the opposite side of the door, his eyes red, he haven´t stopped crying since the bad new reach his ears, he wanted to be with Tony, to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but... is anything going to be okay?

************************

3 years later.

it was a beautiful day, the sun shines proud and strong, all Arenedelle was busy, a man politely welcome the visitors that were invited to the coronation of the new king.

James has come to age, he is now 21 years old and he was ready to become king.

Everybody is excited  
"oh my god, they are opening the gates for a whole day!" a woman said  
"is coronation day!" kids celebrated  
"We´ll finally see the prince and king, I bet they are so handsome," a couple of visitor girls said and giggle

Prince Tony was still sleeping, and not in a ´handsome´ way, he was snoring and a thin drop of saliva left his mouth. A knock on his door wakes him up, well a little bit.

"yes?"

"ah, your majesty, sorry to wake you but..."

"no no no no, I have been up for hours," Tony said but started to fall asleep again until another knock came "yes!?"

"it´s me again sir, the gates will open soon, is time to get ready"

"yeah yeah" Tony started to stretch "mm getting ready for what?" 

"your brother´s coronation" the voice answer 

"the brother of..my coronation" it took some time for Tony to completely understand the words, in a second he was fully awake "is coronation day"

He dresses in his special green and black suit, it has the family symbols and beautiful and traditional flower patters. 

"is coronation day!" Tony said excitedly "CORONATION DAY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"CORONATION DAY!" Tony jumped and ran in excitement, then stop to see with amusement how the staff is opening all the huge windows, he kept going on his journey, at every step, there was something new "oh god! look at all those plates" pass through the ladies carrying thousands of plates. 

he slid across the just clean ball room, looked out from a window and see a boat that just arrives at Arendelle "there will be actual real people, am I ready?" he asked himself but he just giggle "I don´t know if I´m elated or gassy but is somewhere in that zone" Tony leave out a little burp, usually he didn't care but then it hits him. 

"for the first time in forever I won't be alone," he said, voice full of happiness and he smiles but he remembers what he just did and a blush appears on his cheeks and he runs away to the next room.

"ooh I can't wait to meet everyone," Tony said and then stopped in his tracks "wait, what if I meet ´THE one´?" he daydreamed as he enters the room full of pastries.

"just imagine, me gown and all the perfect definition of sophisticated grace" he tried to took a small cake but in his way he trip on his own foot, when he was able of getting back up he sees a statue of a handsome man " a beautiful stranger tall and fair, we talk and laugh all evening, that will be totally bizarre" Tony hugged the statue as if it were a real person.

He proceed to the art room full of painting, his only friends " I now, I now, is totally crazy, but it wouldn´t be beautiful for me to find romance?" he said to one of the man paintings "for the first time on forever I will be noticed by someone" he place himself in the middle of one of the biggest paintings.

" I will have a chance"

*********

at the other side of the castle, Bucky sees all those persons, oh those were a lot of persons.

the soon to be king is now a 21-year-old, although it was summer he is wearing a complete blue and black suit, gloves and a big purple-ish cape, his hair neatly arranged on a tiny pony tail. That was the best word to describe Bucky, neat.

Bucky sigh as he turns his back to the window, he can do this, he can, can he?

"don´t let them see, be the good boy you always have to be" look at the painting of his father, the day of his own coronation, with shaky hands he took off his gloves and pick up a chandelier and a small box. 

"conceal, don't feel, put on a show" he closes his blue eyes, he give deep breaths, but it didn't take five seconds for the objects to totally got cover on ice when Bucky felt the ice he drop them and put his gloves as fast as he could.

"one wrong move and everyone would know" he breath for a minute 

"stay calm, stay calm, is only for today" Bucky walk to the door.

****  
Tony run wild to the main door of the castle "is only for today"

***

"tell the guard to open up the gates," Bucky said nervously but strong.  
**  
Tony ran thru the castle gates and finally, finally, he was surrounded by people, this is so much better that he imagine. 

"finally, there is nothing in my way!" Tony was walk/dance until something hit him, hard, he stumbles and falls into a boat and a bucket falls on his head, he was about to fall into the water when the boat was stopped and he looked up.

"hey!" he said angrily 

"I´m so sorry, are you okay?" a deep and sensual voice came from a horse, Tony saw the most handsome guy, green eyes, blonde hair and a beautiful body, god he is gorgeous, all anger left Tony´s body. 

"hey," Tony repeated but now with a wide smile.

Tony sees how handsome got off his horse and walked to help him.

"oh no, no I´m totally fine, I´m great actually" 

they looked at each other and smile, green met brown, they were in love, but the spell was over when handsome spoke.

"Oh right, I´m prince Tiberius of the southern islands" Tiberius presented himself with a small bow.

"I´m prince Anthony of Arendelle" Tony bow as well, but when he said it Tiberius´s face change in shock.

"princ... your majesty" Tiberius dropped to one of his knees, and like if they had the same mind, his horse did the same but when he did the boat started to fall again, in the moment Tiberius take him by the waist and press him to his chest, Tony blush oh man, where should he put his hands?

when the horse notice what happen he put his foot down again and with that, they bounced and now it was Tony the one on top of Tiberius.

"this...this is awkward, wait, not that you are awkward I´m awkward,you´re gorgeous wait what?" Tony said fast and blush, smooth Tony, so smooth. 

Tiberius only giggle and helped Tony to his feet.

"I want to apologize for hitting the prince with my horse, and well, everything after" 

Tony looked at him and Tiberius is giving him a charming smile "oh no no, is fine, don´t worry, I mean I´m not THAT prince, if I was my brother James everything would be geez, but lucky you is only me" Tony said and punch lightly Tiberius' shoulder then realize what he did and blush, even more, he walked away awkwardly and pet the horse "hey"

the other prince only smiles at him again. 

"just you?" 

both of them looked at each other until Tony heard the bells, bells, wait! the bells, the coronation 

"I have to go, see you later" Tony ran away but turn and wave "bye"

********

In the church Bucky is standing in front of the priest, he bows and the man places the crown on his head, Bucky rises again and gave a deep breath when he saw the things in the priest´s hands, it was time, he tried to pick them but the priest psst at him.

"your majesty, the gloves" 

Bucky only nodded and took off his gloves, deep breaths Bucky, deep breaths, stay calm, stay calm.

He picked up the golden orb and staff and turn, everyone stands up and the priest talked in an old language. Bucky tried to stay calm but when he looked down at his hands and in the orb and staff were starting to appear ice. 

"King James of Arendelle" as soon as those words left the priest Bucky turn dropped the objects and put on his gloves as fast as he could. He let go a breath he didn´t know he was keeping. 

"King James of Arendelle" everyone repeat, all eyes were on him, well everyone except Tony´s, his were fixed on Tiberius.

**********

The ballroom was full of people, all dancing, and talking but all turn to look at the incoming king.

"King James of Arendelle," the butler said as Bucky enter the room and stand with perfect posture in front of the throne "prince Anthony of Arendelle" unlike Bucky, Tony enter running and just smile and wave at the people, the butler took him by his shoulders and move him towards Bucky

"what, you sure? I don´t think I....okay" the butler push him to Bucky´s side, when he was gone Tony take a small stepped back, he is sure his brother didn´t want him that close.

everyone clapped and return to their dancing and chats.

Tony didn't dare to look up at his brother, what should he do?

"hi" Bucky´s was deep and calm.

"hi? hi me?" Tony ask nervously his...his brother wanted to talk to him. That was new. But he was surprised when Bucky nodded. "ow, well, hi"

"you look good," Bucky said after a small silence.

"oh, thank you..you look good, I mean, you always I mean even better, not that you are no.." Tony started to babble again but Bucky cut him off with a giggle.

"thank you" Bucky looked at the party "so, this is a party?" 

"is warmer that I thought," Tony said with a smile

"what is that amazing smell?" Bucky asked and both brothers close their eyes and give a deep breath 

"CHOCOLATE!" both said and looked at each other, and laughed Bucky smile fondly at Tony, how he missed his little brother.

Tony open his mouth to say something but a butler talked first.

"your majesty, the duke of Weseltown"

"Obadiah, as your service" The brothers stare at the man in front of them, he was tall with a beard and all his hair were white, he bows to them and when he did his ´hair´fell showing his bold skull. The young prince and king coulnt´ keep the laugh, and looked at each other with accomplice's eyes.

"as your closest partner in commerce is logic that I share your first dance as King" the duke offer

Bucky cleared his throat and repair himself

"I´m sorry, but I don´t dance" when the duke was about to insist Bucky talked again " but brother does" 

Tony only laugh " what?" 

"well lucky you" Obadiah took Tony´s hand and pull him "try not to fall" 

Bucky only smiles apologetic.

Tony keep doing the same small step while the duke dance around him "is so great to finally be able to come here, why you close the gates? is there a reason?" Obadiah said approaching to Tony´s face.

"Oh, no that I know" 

"oh alright," and the duke keeps his strange dance with the prince.

Tony walked again to his brother, pain in his face.

"was it fun?" Bucky asked innocently 

"oh God a man should not use heels" the prince answer massaging his feet "ouch"

"are you okay?" Bucky ask between laughs 

"actually, I have never been better" Tony meet his brother's eyes "I wish it could be like this all the time?" Tony´s eyes were begging.

"me too" Bucky´s smile disappear as well as all the warm from his eyes and he look away " but it can´t" 

"why no?" Tony tried to touch his brother but he immediately flinch away 

"it just can´t, Tony!"

Tony looked at his foot "if you excuse I will go to...I will just go" 

Bucky only looked at him as he goes wanting to apologize. 

Tony walked among the people, why does he always mess everything up? his thoughts were stopped as he was pushed by someone and started to fall, he prepares himself for the hit but it never came, he open eyes and holding him was Tiberius.

"glad I find you" 

"Tiberius" the older prince pull him up and place his hand on Tony´s waist and begin to dance gracefully with the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not the best :b

It was the best dance Tony had ever had, both of the prince's dance perfectly through the rest of the song.

Tony even heard a couple of old ladies talking about how cute they look together.

When they finished they decided to walk around.

"what´s that?" Ty asked touching his hair referring to his white lock.

"oh, I born with it, tho once I dreamed that a Troll kissed me" it took Tony a couple of seconds to realize what he just said, he expected Ty to try to get away from him, like everyone.

But Ty only smile at him with warm, green eyes "I like it" 

In that moment Tony knew he was so in love.

They continued talking, for the first time there was someone who actually cares what he is saying, Tony told him about his dreams of traveling, there was so many places he wanted to see and things he want to learn, he heard about a new ´machine´ that capture moments, like a painting but in seconds, that is fascinating. Ty didn´t laugh or rolled his eyes when he told him about his ideas.

Both of them were perfect fro each other, Ty was playful but also a gentleman, he told really funny jokes and laugh at Tony´s, this evening couldn't become more perfect. 

"wait you have, how many brothers?" Tony said with amusement.

"12 older brothers" Ty giggle "three of them pretend that I was invisible, for two years" 

"that´s horrible" 

"is what brothers do" 

"yeah I know," Tony said awkwardly "James and I were really close when we were little, but then one day he just shut me out" Tony looked away.

"I will never shut you out" Ty took his hand on his and smiled at him.

Both of them hold hands and keep on with their walk, Tony show Ty all his favorite places, they went up to the highest tower, playfully Tony ran away to other side and Ty instead of following him he walked slowly the opposite direction because it was circular he catch Tony who was giving his back, Ty picked him up from his waist and then ran away and Tony chase after him laughing.

They slide in the hall and walked in the bridges, and they climbed to a roof so they could watch the stars.

"I never met someone who thinks so much like me," Ty said poking Tony´s nose and giggle at how he pouted.

"our mental synchronization can only have one explanation, you.." Tony started 

"and I" 

"were just" 

"meant to be" both finished at the same time.

They dance in the lighthouse and danced, their silhouettes were seen on all the ships. 

They even went to the nearby woods where they climbed to a rock that was between two beautiful waterfalls and just watch the moon, Ty hugged Tony from behind.

"Tony, can I say something crazy?" 

Tony only giggle and kiss Ty´s cheek, step aside and took off a neckless that he was wearing, it has only one simple pendant in the middle, it was a round crystal with a small blue shine is beautiful. 

"I didn´t expect to find love... in this party, and I don´t have a ring to offer you, but" Tony see with wide eyes how Ty kneel offering his necklace "would you marry me?"

"can I say something even crazier? YES!" Ty hugged him and put him the necklace, in Tony tinier body the pendant fell right where his heart would be.

*************

Bucky was talking about future companionship with a couple of men. 

"James!" a voice shouted and Bucky excuse himself and looked back searching for his brother.

"James, James, I mean, King James" Tony appear and a guy was holding his hand "may I present you, Prince Tiberius from the southern islands"

Bucky looked at Tiberius and only nodded respectfully.

"your majesty, we would.."

"like am your.." 

The princes said at the same time, giggling and hugging each other, Bucky only raises an eyebrow.

"we would like your blessing"Tony continue

"for our marriage" Ty finished with a wide smile.

"marriage?" Bucky could hide his surprise

"yes!" 

"I´m sorry I'm confused this..." Bucky started but Tony cut him off

"well, we haven´t arranged anything, wait! would we live here?" 

"absolutely" Ty answer 

"Tony.."

"we can invite all of 12 brothers, and we will live together and.." 

"Tony, no!" Bucky said "slow down, no one brothers are staying here and no one is getting married" 

"wait, what?" 

"Tony, may I talk to you? alone" Bucky said looking at his brother

"no, whatever you have to say, you say it to both of us" Tony step away from him and hugged Ty´s side.

"ok" Bucky´s face turn into a serious and cold expretion " you can´t marry a man you just met" 

"if is true love, you can," Tony fight right back

"Tony, what you know about true love?" 

"more than you, you don´t have any kind of feelings" with that Bucky looked hurt

"you ask for my blessing, but the answer is no" Bucky started to walked away without looking at the couple.

" your majesty, if I may..." Ty tried.

"no, you may no" Bucky was starting to get nervous ´deep breaths, deep breaths rembember´" and I think you should go, everybody should go, the party is over shut the gates" 

"yes your majesty," a guard said.

"wait no, please Bucky" Tony ran to his brother and tried to stopped him but he can only grab his glove "please, no"

"Tony, give me my glove" Bucky flinched and hide his hand 

"Bucky please, I can´t live like this anymore" tears started to appear in Tony´s eyes, he doesn't want that life again, he IS NOT going back to that life.

"then leave," Bucky said and just turn around and walked towards the door, he needs to get out of there, he is starting to feel the cold in his fingers.

Tony shake his head " I ever did to you?" 

"Anthony, enough" Bucky don´t even turn

"no, please tell me, why you shut me out, what make you hate me so much?" Tony keep pushing it.

"Anthony..." 

"what are you so afraid of?" 

"I said enough" Bucky turn, but without his glove, a big snow blast was shot from his hand and creating big ice peaks.

Bucky´s whole world stopped, no, no, no, it can´t be happening.

"sorcery," Obadiah said and everyone started to whisper things, 

"James" Tony try but he couldn't do anything when he saw how his brother ran away.

Bucky went outside only to find a lot of his subjects and all of them as soon as they saw him started to walk towards him.

"no, no" Bucky tried to walk away without pushing anyone but he accidently was pushed to the fountain and when he touched it completly froze and the water created a horrible figure, everyone gasp in amusement and horror. When the king looked up everyone tried to get away from him.

"stop him" someone shouted from behind, Bucky turn around.

"please, just stay way from me, stay away" Bucky begged but when he raised his hand's and other snow blast came out and the duke and his guards slipped.

"ow, he attacked me, monster, monster" the duke shouted.

´monster´ the word echoed in Bucky´s mind, and he just runs away. When he reached the edge of the water he stopped but saw how after every step the water froze and was safe to walk in it. 

"James! Bucky, please no..." he heard Tony´s screams but he didn´t care, he have to get out there and he rush to the mountain without looking back.

"Bucky!" Tony said as he saw how his brother disappears in the darkness the last thing he saw was his purple cape, he slipped on the ice and he wanted to continue but Ty stopped him.

"the fjord" Ty said with amusment and then Tony looked around and saw how now everything was all frozen over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me your opinion :D

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooo what you think?   
> I was wondering if I should add the songs :/ but I don´t now   
> please tell me your opinion


End file.
